


Steve Rogers Enjoys his Bad Decisions, Okay?

by eccentricc



Series: 坐到仙人掌上，Brock Rumlow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sub Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink, unsafe kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricc/pseuds/eccentricc
Summary: 一场任务后，Steve在冲着淋浴时做了个无可厚非的糟糕决定。





	Steve Rogers Enjoys his Bad Decisions, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodMooninSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/gifts).
  * A translation of [Steve Rogers Enjoys his Bad Decisions, Okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285852) by [BloodMooninSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace). 



**Chapter 1：淋浴/接近**

一场任务后，Steve在冲着淋浴时做了个无可厚非的糟糕决定。

“你那里需要帮助吗？”他问向另一位特工。

“那得看你能为我提供些什么。”

Steve跪在地上倾身向前，因为他无法让自己开口，而他又如此渴望——

特工把手指埋进Steve的发丝，Steve嘴里塞满了鸡巴，这棒极了。他使出在布鲁克林后巷学到的口活，这些技巧能让他在码头边上赚不少钱。能让他得到“操，你可真行”的赞许，能让他在吸吮龟头时听到一声“就是这样，好好给我吸”。有那么一会，他感觉像是在21世纪找回了家。

等他站起来后，特工对着Steve的阴茎做了个手势。

“谢谢，但我只是有些想念——”Steve抚摸了下喉咙，他这会笑起来可能看着像个傻子。

“你想念鸡巴？”特工问道，Steve点点头。

“你就是想念吸鸡巴？还是还想被操？”

Steve脸红起来，他低下头看到自己锁骨上泛起一片通红。“那样我也可以。”

特工挤进Steve身旁，一只手牢牢握住他的臀部。

“唯一一个问题，我是现在就让你射出来还是等会？或者是让你等到我进到你里面之后？”

Steve呜咽着，仅仅是想着那画面就让他如此接近——

特工捏着Steve的下巴，让他的目光与自己对视。

“做好你的决定，然后向我索求。”

Steve在特工强硬的双手下微微颤抖。

“你会怎么选呢，Steve。‘求你让我高潮’还是‘求你让我等着’，选一个吧。”

“求你让我等着直到你操我。”Steve把话说的一团糟，但他还是说出了口，那感觉很好。

**Chapter 2：Steve享受着美好的夜晚**

Steve敲起了Rumlow公寓的门，他很紧张，而且还硬着，期待着挨操。

Rumlow打开了门示意Steve进来。随后他拽着Steve的衣衫把他推到门上。

“你喜欢有多强硬？”这个问题让Steve感到脑袋飘飘然。

“必要时我会阻止你。”他注射过血清，关于血清最糟糕的部分是性爱从此与以往大不相同。

他脑海里曾有那么一处地方，Bucky会把他抱到床上。在那里，所有的一切都只关乎性，他身上覆着的手，他屁股里夹着的阴茎，一切都感觉那么美好。

当他赤脚站在时代广场上时，一个陌生人来迎接他来到未来，而他所想要的一切只是在那狭小的布鲁克林公寓里，脸埋在床单上，Bucky的手握着他的脖子，在他坠入情欲深渊时拥抱着他。

Rumlow用一记带着啃咬的亲吻回应，他踢了踢Steve的脚让Steve分开双腿。

这有些许尴尬，但当他这么照做时，Rumlow在他耳边低声说道“很好”，然后又啃咬着他的脖子——而自从那次在欧洲某处森林里被人摁在木桩上后，Steve从未获得过如此强烈的安全感。

Rumlow拽着Steve的头发把他带离墙面，而此时Steve在破冰后头一回如此硬挺，比上次淋浴那次还要硬——

在走廊上被人拽着头发拖着走如同一种启示——他感觉到被人需要、有所依靠以及该死的兴奋。当Rumlow把他推倒在床上接着低吼着“脱”时，那感觉简直难以置信。

Steve笨手笨脚的脱下衣服把它们扔到一旁，他回头看了一眼——Rumlow仍旧全副武装，他甚至还穿着那双该死的军靴。Steve有点讶异，但这场景的确有些击中他的心房。那感觉很好，他现在就只想跪到地上再次含住Rumlow的老二。他几乎都要跪在地上了，Rumlow打断了他。

“Uh-uh.趴到床上，Rogers，脸朝下。”

Steve转过身，正当他跪趴在床上时，耳边传来一记口哨声，接着是右臀部一阵刺痛。他转过头回看一眼，Rumlow又扇了他一巴掌。

“你喜欢这样吗，Rogers？”Steve还没能给出任何回答，紧接着又是几巴掌。

“我喜欢这灼痛感，或许吧，我不知道。”

“没问题的，Rogers，我们可以把这个小游戏留到下次上床。”他的手在Steve刺痛的臀部上划着小圈，而Steve渴望着更多。“你的不应期是多久，Rogers？”

“再次高潮吗？”Steve问道。

Rumlow哼了一声。

“没错，Rogers。你高潮后多久能再射一次？”

“最快的纪录是半个小时，但并没人催促我。我不知道我们最快能要多久才能让它再来一次，我从来没试过。”

Rumlow的手指短暂地按了按Steve的头皮，紧接着马上把他向后拽。Rumlow正处于他正后方，从而Steve待在床上别无退处，他所能做的一切就是弓起背撅起屁股磨蹭着Rumlow的胯部，磨蹭着Rumlow的硬挺。

“很乐意知道。我一整天都在想你的屁股，Rogers。想着在我把蛋都捅到你里面后再帮你撸出来，然后用尽全力把你操进床里，你能承受吗？”

“求你了，是的，求你了！”Steve粗喘着，他并没有伸手探向自己的阴茎。Rumlow曾露骨地说过他会帮Steve打飞机，而那肾上腺素和种种期待让他体内每个细胞都在吟唱。

Rumlow松开了他的头发，Steve瘫倒在床上，随后是一声拉下拉链声响、拆安全套包装袋的沙沙声，以及打开润滑液瓶盖的清脆声。Steve在冰凉的润滑液倒在他臀缝中时猛地动弹一下，听到Rumlow笑声后他顿时脸红起来。

按压着他穴口的手指由手套包裹，那些手指强硬且毫不留情，让下一股润滑液正好喷射进他的小洞里。这就是敷衍了事的前戏，但好在有足够多的润滑，Steve只想赶紧被操，越快越好。

“求你了，求你操我。”那些手指还停留在那里，Steve又做了次尝试。“求你把我操到射。”手指放慢速度，在他肠道内摩擦，直到摸索到他的前列腺——他迫切想要射精的渴望加剧更甚。

“求你了，求你，操我吧，拜托了。快些吧，求求你。”

Rumlow的手指停了下来，Steve扭动起了身体，索求着摩擦接触。一只手强硬地拽住他的头发把他的脑袋按在一边，迫使他静下来。

“我喜欢我的婊子们叫我sir。你会成为我的好婊子吗？”

肠道里的手指动作地如此缓慢，那近乎将Steve逼疯。

“Yes，sir，请你操我，sir。”

“很好，很棒。我一直盼着你是个饥渴的荡妇。”

手指抽了出来，紧接着就是了，紧接着就是那Steve一直渴求的满满充实感。他尝试向后迎上去，尝试在那根棒极了的的老二上操自己，但他又一次被拽起头发。随后Rumlow将手置于Steve的阴茎上沉稳撸动着，蓝色丁腈手套上还留着油滑的润滑液。

“做个乖婊子，为我射出来，”Rumlow在Steve耳边低声吼道，紧接着Steve高潮了。Rumlow继续撸着Steve的老二直到他射得一滴不剩，接着Rumlow倾身压上。

Steve喜爱这份重量，喜爱Rumlow摁着他的方式。他的后肩在被牙齿啃咬，他的阴茎还在Rumlow手中被把玩，直到Steve哀叫起来，声音尖锐且充满渴求。

“Yeah，我会给我的婊子他想挨的操。”

这场性爱真正开始，Steve很高兴头发还被攥着。如此充斥着肉欲，如此美妙，甚至疼痛和臀部受到的频频撞击都为躺在那里承受一切增添了该死的快感。Steve的世界被缩减到了Rumlow的手上，Rumlow的阴茎上以及他身下的床单上，而这么个世界该死的美好。Steve都不知道自己在那里神游了多久，他就又被搞到硬了，硬了的老二又被手覆上，而他都不知道这是何时发生的。

“八分钟，小骚货，我还在干你的屁股，你就用了八分钟又硬起来。”

他的手又放回来了，而这实在是太多了。Steve觉得眼眶里都有泪水在打转，而他需要告知Rumlow他真的不想停下来。

“感觉好极了，谢谢你，谢谢——”他本可以一直说下去，但Rumlow的大拇指猛地按上马眼，Steve又一次射出精液。当他再次被推倒在床上时，所有的一切都变得柔软、模糊且奇妙。

Rumlow结束时他都没能注意到。他也没能注意到那条毛巾是哪来的，他只是觉得那温暖且舒适。

他蜷缩着睡着了，Rumlow环抱着他。只有些模糊的印象，Rumlow脱到仅剩内裤爬上了床。

**Chapter 3：“慵懒”的周六早晨**

Steve醒了过来，他首先识别出的是咖啡的香味。他抬头看向坐在床边手里拿着一对道具的Rumlow。

“今天是周六，我知道我们今天都没什么活儿。”Rumlow停顿了一下拨弄起了Steve的头发。“我想知道你今早是否还想继续我们昨晚的游戏。”

“你有什么想法？”

“我觉得脆弱表情很衬你。这是个阴囊枷，”Rumlow说道，举起了一个带着螺丝钉和洞的长条状物。“它会向后夹着你的蛋蛋让你爬行。我想把这个肛塞塞进你屁眼里，让你跪下，让你在接下来的几个小时里爬着走。接着我会想让你从我的鞭子拍子库存里选一样，把你的小屁股打得通红。之后我可能会想干你。”

Steve的肚子咕咕作响，那让Rumlow大笑起来。

“当然，我会喂饱你。你跪着吃我鸡巴的样子真的很迷人。我想看着你真的从我手上吃东西。”

“Fuck.”Steve说道，“yeah，okay.我想我能做到。”

他仍有点酸痛，但好在Rumlow不吝惜润滑液，肛塞进去的感觉很好。Rumlow已经穿好了衣服——只有工装裤和紧身T恤但还是穿好了——而Steve仍是赤身裸体跪在地上未着寸缕。那双强硬的手把他的阴囊塞进那个装置，Steve的头脑在此之前甚至就已经开始发热。Steve试探着活动范围，当他意识到那东西足够紧到让他没办法站起来时，他突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。至少，不承受相当痛苦的话无法站起来。

Rumlow拿起了他的咖啡离开了屋子，Steve紧盯着他。

这段距离昨晚走起来倒是很快，但此刻他必须得爬过去，路程看起来如此之长。

他尝试迈的第一步完全错误，那带来了相当的疼痛而不仅仅是不舒服。Steve缩短了他的爬行步伐，赶在新麻烦出现之前爬了几英尺。

肛塞正好抵着他的前列腺。像这样爬着走让他硬了起来。

Steve爬到了厨房，跪坐在地上。

“我做这个之前需要请示吗——”Steve做了一个手淫的手势。

“既然你是我的婊子而我是你的sir？当然，Steve。”

“那么，sir，我可以自慰吗？”Steve问道，Rumlow给了他一个宠溺笑容，那让他的心微微颤动。

“做吧。”

Steve以一种舒缓的速度进行着，那带有些展示意图，他试图勾引住靠在柜台看着的Rumlow的目光。几分钟后，快感逐渐建立，他就快要到了。但当他正想要登临绝顶时，夹扯着他小球的阴囊枷似乎不愿放他高潮，他实在无法登顶。

Steve抬起头，他看到Rumlow脸上满意且贪婪的笑容。

“Sir？”Steve问道。他听到自己的语气时都有些被吓到。那带着绝望，还有些遭背叛感。

“我说了让你自慰，我可没说过让你高潮。”Rumlow不假思索脱口而出，态度如此随意以至于让这些话听起来几乎没什么问题。“来吃东西。”

Rumlow从餐桌边拉出一把椅子，随后他坐了上去。Steve跟着爬了过去，忐忑不安地跪坐在那里。他的老二如此之硬而且还渗着前液，屁股里夹着的肛塞感觉如此巨大，他赤裸跪坐着视线和Rumlow胯部平齐。这种感觉尴尬且美妙，Steve的胃在抽动，他的脸烧得通红。

他被喂食的第一口食物是蓝莓松饼。不管他在未来世界待了有多久，这里富足的水果供应量总是让他感到吃惊。随后Rumlow又喂了他两种甜瓜，接着是一口折叠起来的煎蛋。这些食物都让人感觉丰盛且骄奢，Steve觉得自己被宠爱着。他赤裸跪地，游荡在高潮边缘，而他觉得自己是被宠爱的。

如此多的情感充斥着，一切感觉那么的好——但谢谢你这句话在这个情境下显得过于俗套。Steve吃着下一口蜜瓜，接着舔掉了Rumlow手指上的果液。他抬头向上望去，试图去传达他对于通过舌头和双眼所感受到的一切有多享受。

Rumlow轻声笑了出来。他收回手指，自己开始吃起水果。Steve依靠在Rumlow膝盖上，沉溺在美好的情绪之中，直到又一块松饼送到眼前。那尝起来不可思议，就像是同时尝到咖啡和巧克力。接着是培根，然后是更多的蓝莓松饼。Steve抬头望向Rumlow，尽最大努力舔舐他的手指，试图以此表达他有多享受这一切。他体会到了愉悦的充实，Rumlow又把手放在他大腿上，对此他充满了强烈的感激，而此时Steve注意到Rumlow硬了。

Steve可以——他可以让Rumlow体会到他自己正体会着的美妙。

Steve倾身贴上，用鼻尖蹭着Rumlow的胯部。

“Yeah？你想要吗？来吧。”Steve兴奋地看着Rumlow，抬起手去解工装裤上的扣子。

“别用手，小骚货。”

Steve的目光从纽扣转移到Rumlow的脸上，接着又看向下。

“用你那张聪明的小嘴。”

Steve贴上去尽着最大努力。那条黑色帆布工装裤很结实，他得和每一个纽扣做斗争。终于他用嘴解开了全部扣子，那感觉好极了，他终于可以把Rumlow的阴茎从他的内裤里掏出来。

“Good boy.”

Steve因为那句表扬而沾沾自喜，他把Rumlow的老二吞进去更多，接着吮唆着龟头。他边吮吸着边慢慢地向后撤了一下，Rumlow放在他脑后的手立即把他按了回来。

“含深一点。别来你昨天用过的小把戏，我只想好好来次深喉。你能做到吗？”

Steve点了点头继续含着鸡巴。这次不一样了，他试图保持着被深入，保持着头部不动，舌头不去舔弄挑逗。他在寻找着平衡点。他不能全然往后倒，他的阴囊承受不住那种压力。Rumlow正握着他的脖子。但像这样被朝前按着脖子且身后小球还被夹着生疼，他无法保持被深入。

这得下更多功夫，这就如同是Rumlow在要求他做到更多。如此种种，加剧了那些细微丛生的爱慕之情。他颧骨上的温柔触摸，他眼角边掠过的泪水，Rumlow带着爱意的笑。

Rumlow射了，Steve向后坐去，他感到心荡神移。世界都变得明亮柔软起来，迫切想要高潮的渴望也已消逝。

“过来吧。”Rumlow说着拽起了Steve的头发把他牵到沙发边上，把椅子上的坐垫扔在了地上。Rumlow把Steve摆在垫子上，接着拿出他的平板电脑坐上沙发。他把Steve的脑袋按到自己膝盖上，而Steve就这么放任着自己——肆意神游。

**Chapter 4：再来一次？**

Steve已经有些开始颤抖，他想要Rumlow再次触摸他。他正对着沙发跪着，看不见时钟，所以他也不知道自己在这跪了多久。但他想要的不仅仅是跪坐在这里，他想要——他想要——

他听到从自己喉咙里发出的刺耳的呜咽声。

Rumlow目光从平板电脑移向他，而他皱着的眉头也舒缓起来。

“你还好吗甜心？想要些关注？”

Steve一时不知该如何作答，所以他只得在自己满脑子都想着“求求你”时用呜咽声回应。

Rumlow用指关节拂过Steve脸颊，接着向下探去。突然间Steve的胸部传来阵剧痛疼得仿佛快要炸裂开来。Steve猛地抽动了一下向下看去，发现自己的乳头被夹子夹住。Steve的双手在身体两侧胡乱摆动起来，而他不能把夹子摘掉，因为那可是Rumlow特意把它夹上去的，但那真的很疼！

“Good boy, goooooood boy.”Steve融化在他的赞扬里，痛觉转移了——这就如同是Rumlow正把他按牢在原地。他感到如此迫切地想要去承受这些——他能做好。

Steve看到Rumlow拿出了另一个夹子，正好对着Steve的视线。

“你能为我再受住一个吗？”

Steve点了点头，目视这个过程既糟糕又美妙。疼痛突然来袭，强烈且尖剧，他的胸膛像是着起了火，但Rumlow正低头笑着看向他。他的目光温柔且带着爱意，他看上去很为Steve骄傲。

“好孩子，真棒，为我承受它。”Rumlow把Steve的脑袋按向自己膝盖。“如果你需要的话，你可以把手背到身后，一只手抓着另一只的手腕。”

Steve照办着，而这样真的有用，他的双手有了着落从而能不去想着摘掉夹子。

Rumlow的手放在Steve颈上，那感觉真好。每次他因疼痛而发出呜咽声，Rumlow都会挠一下Steve的头，或者捏一下他的后颈。他并未觉得迷失，他只觉得被人占有且受人保护。

话语声传来，他被命令跪趴在地上爬行。他的头发被手攥着，能有这么个引导真的好极了，因为这会他整个世界都是模糊的，他只能盲目爬着走。

当他趴到一个什么东西上时，他找回了四肢的知觉，那可能是个脚凳，但他正趴在上面而它支撑起了他从髋部到肋骨的重量，并且他通红的乳头还悬在那。接着有人拉了他一下，而他的手动不了了？Steve抬起头看，他双手手腕被皮革束缚着,而且还被绑到了床尾板上。他的脚踝也感受到了压力，Steve尝试动身，发现自己的双腿无法合拢，有什么东西让他的腿保持打开。

“给我选一个，Rogers：皮带，鞭子还是拍子？”

“摸我？”Steve乞求道。“摸我吧，求你了！”

“那就拍子吧，小浪货。”

他的胸腔在烧灼，接着拍打开始了，声声尖锐的巨响转化为灼痛，而Rumlow的手正擒着他的肩膀。

Steve努力着去好好承受，而拍击不断袭来。他想要做好，他能够做好，他能够做好——

“很好，你为我做的棒极了，你这小浪货。你承接的如此好。”

Steve口中逸出一声绝望的抽泣，而这时他的后穴感受到了一阵力，接着那个肛塞启动了。它震动起来，Steve能感受到自己的身体立即做出了剧烈反应。他的脚趾蜷曲，他想要被人触摸想要高潮——而此时有什么发生了。那并不是洪水决堤般的猛烈高潮，而是一种更迟缓、更磨人且更长久，混杂着多种强烈情绪的体验。

“这就对了，我就知道你能做到，我就知道能把这从你身上榨出来。”

如同海潮般一浪接一浪，这让Steve不禁地颤抖。

手上束缚被解开，他颤动起来。他向前栽倒，勉强把持好自己但仍止不住颤动。他被榨干榨净了，前液止不住的顺着阴茎流淌。一双强壮的手把他提到床上。那双强壮的手制住他的双腿，Steve感觉如此的门户大开——

他的小腿被Rumlow的手肘架起来掰开，而他的膝盖被按压到胸前。他处于疼痛之中，而与此同时，他又觉得如此的飘然欲仙。

仍在不停震动的肛塞把屁眼搞到松弛，紧接着换成Rumlow的阴茎捅了进去。

“好了我可怜的小婊子，是时候摆脱掉这些了。”

Rumlow轻轻弹了弹一个乳夹，Steve啜泣起来，他没别的词好用来形容从他喉咙里逸出来的声音了。

Rumlow玩夹子玩了好几分钟，他反复弹着夹子还扯起它们。Steve听到自己发出了那些沙哑破碎、充满痛苦的细微声音。他不会觉得这是在被羞辱，因为Rumlow告诉他他做得很好，他听起来很动人。

Rumlow终于拿掉了第一个乳夹，Steve猛地扭动起来并呻吟着，他蜷缩起身体。他已经开始在抽搐了，但他意识到了阴囊枷的存在，他将自己的身体蜷缩的更紧了，手紧紧抓着Rumlow不放。

“就知道我忘了点什么，”Rumlow说道，他放开Steve，又把Steve的手置于他自己膝盖下。“你不会想放手的。”

Steve保持着姿势，Rumlow又将夹子夹了回去，然后他转身离开。他走向地板上堆积的那堆束缚道具，而Steve的世界被新产生的疼痛填满，他不得不托着自己的双腿才让它们不至于掉下来。那是如此的疼——

Rumlow走向壁橱，在转回来前又拿了一些东西。

“Good boy。你真是我的好婊子。”Rumlow顺着他的大腿内侧来回抚摸，那让Steve有些融化。

Rumlow极有效率地动作着，他将软质的带锁扣皮革手铐拷住Steve的手腕、脚踝和大腿。

他扇了Steve屁股一巴掌，将一长条绑带送到他屁股下面，把它固定在他腰窝下方。Rumlow将它扣到一边的大腿拷上，接着是另一边，随后将其固定牢。Steve双腿大开，而他不用去担心突然抽搐会伤到自己。接着Rumlow将Steve的手腕和脚踝拷在一起——左边对齐左边，右边对齐右边。

“好了，现在我能好好照顾我可怜的小婊子了，放下了一切抗拒能让我好好弄疼你。”

Rumlow又插了进去，等到他把蛋都捅到里面后，他扯起了第二个乳夹。左边的那个，夹上去之后他就一直没碰过。他向上提着夹子，直到Steve为之全身紧绷，紧接着他又拽远了一点，那让Steve试图从床上抬起身子迎上去，接着一阵缓缓的灼痛袭来，Steve意识到了夹子正一点点地被拽离乳尖。他呜咽着，迫使自己向后倒，让地心引力接纳他。那很疼，接着Rumlow操起了他，他的乳尖还被嘴覆上。双乳之间有着令人舒缓的感觉，Rumlow带着戏弄地用牙齿磨蹭他的乳头。Steve抽泣起来，因为他此时被人拥着，而那感觉好极了，他爱Rumlow覆在他身上的嘴，他想要——

“求你了，sir，再多些？”

Rumlow笑了起来，温柔且具爱意。Steve愿意做任何事来维持这个男人脸上的笑容。

“当然，我的小甜心，你可以得到更多。”

Rumlow很迅速地拿掉一个夹子同时又夹上另一个夹子。Steve口中逸出一小声尖锐的哀嚎，但Rumlow的嘴又重新覆上，他的双手四处抚摸，Steve渴望这一刻永远不要结束。Rumlow继续动作着，有时两个夹子都夹上，有时两个都拿掉。他时不时在Steve体内动几下，老二一直插在Steve屁股里硬挺着，而Steve喜爱这一切。他喜爱知道Rumlow有多性奋，喜爱知道是自己让他变成这样。

Steve残留的意识几乎排除了不是Rumlow的一切，不论是他胸膛的烧灼，还是他屁股里的老二。Steve知道自己正在飘然神游，而他并没有第一时间发现Rumlow正摆弄着他们之间的什么东西。

接着阴囊枷被扔到床上他脸旁，Rumlow的手覆上了他的阴茎，这既太多也还不够。Rumlow保持撸动，Steve的阴茎起了反应，而当他高潮时，他崩溃了，那感觉就像是再度撞上冰海。

Steve模糊地意识到Rumlow射在了他屁股里。当Rumlow彻底摘掉夹子后，所有的一切都柔软且朦胧。Rumlow去掉了Steve大腿拷上的绑带扣，把Steve侧翻过来。

这感觉很好，在经历了这一切后像个婴儿一样蜷缩起来。Rumlow把没用在Steve身上的玩具都清到床外，接着用绒被将Steve裹起来。Rumlow离开了一会，之后他又回来，手上拿着一个水瓶和一条灰色毛毯。

“你为我表现得很好，Steve。我会用这条厚重的毛毯盖住你，等着我去给我们弄点食物。”

水瓶需要用点力才能顺着吸管吸出水，Steve啜饮着，打起了瞌睡，从厨房里传出的声音穿过公寓来到他耳边。

Steve在尝到了香料的味道后渐渐苏醒，过了一会才发现那是Rumlow把大拇指伸进了他的嘴里。Steve吸吮着它，想要把上面所有的味道都吸走，还用上舌尖轻舔着。

“好了，你这个可爱的小婊子，让我们再给你补充点能量。”Steve不想被松绑。他就想待在床上，让Rumlow爬到他身旁。

但当Rumlow依次解开锁扣时，Steve还是伸展了一下站了起来。和Rumlow一齐走过走廊有些怪异，Steve还没准备好这个男人停止做他的Sir而重新变回他的同事。但当他看到一对面对面摆放的餐具时，他的顾虑被彻底打消。Rumlow说过他会给Steve他想要的。所以Steve开口了。

“我能跪着吃晚餐吗，Sir？”

“两点钟吃晚餐有点早，不过牛排和蔬菜倒也能算。把垫子拿过来，我把你的盘子收走。”

Steve拿来了垫子跪在上面。Rumlow俯身靠近Steve把他双手拷在背后，那让他兴奋地颤抖起来。

每一口食物都平稳地送到嘴边：调味烤土豆，蒸西兰花和胡萝卜，还有那多汁的牛排。Steve可以一直这么吃到饱——注射血清后他不是每顿都能吃好。他并不总是有那个时间。

Steve停止了进食后，Rumlow站了起来收拾桌子。

“我在想着去看会电视，你想到沙发上加入我吗？”

Steve点点头，Rumlow打开了Steve身后的手铐，那让Steve飘飘然。

Rumlow去卧室拿点东西，Steve将垫子拿回客厅，跪在地上等着。

Rumlow把他拉到沙发上，Steve和他搂抱起来。沉重的毯子把他压在沙发上。Rumlow和Steve一起看着喜剧片，他把手埋进了Steve的头发。

“这是什么？”Steve问道。

“60年代喜剧片。我想你可能会喜欢。拿纳粹找乐子，就像你的国债巡演。”

Steve放任自己享受那些滑稽的动作和蠢到家的阴谋计划。关于男裁缝的笑话、夸张过火的爆炸镜头还有Hogan是如何总在最后关头仓促抉择，这些都让Steve喜笑颜开。

几集之后，Steve从他温软的梦乡中被唤醒。

“我送你上床吧。”

Steve在床上躺好，伴着铛铛作响的钥匙声欣然入睡，Rumlow此时还有些活要处理。

**Chapter 5：阴谋**

Brock低头看着Steve。这孩子在他不那么清醒时就如同一张白纸，如同一团糟。超级血清让他的头脑免受酒精的侵袭，但却让他更易受到自身荷尔蒙分泌和脑化学物质的影响。那帮坐实验室的这点上弄对了。但他们一定弄不明白Steve会为了什么沦陷。连着几周的甜头，所有人中Steve就径直走向了Brock。

Brock把他的注意力重新转移到他的保密邮件上。

  
_实验对象在subspace中表现良好。性高潮抑制是一种有效的使其迷失的手段。目标疼痛阈值估测是准确的。他目前对于中等强度的疼痛耐受良好，但我认为通过发掘和努力，他会开始对两种控制手段都产生依赖，他会依赖于疼痛来获得安全感以及性高潮。他目前对于性唤起和subcpace的神经化学效应机制毫不知情，由此难以抗拒操纵。_

_项目需要进一步的资金支持以供耗材需求，包括一次性用品（润滑液，安全套）以及耐用品（打击道具，还有更多的束缚装置）。_

  
Brock重新审视了下邮件，接着将其发送给秘书以供审查和资金批准。Brock确实想要有大量资金用作于此——看着Steve荡在秋千上会是个极品春梦。Steve的屁股会在皮鞭下呈漂亮的粉色，想着他的皮肤如何快速复原——Brock的老二又昂首挺立起来想要再来一轮。他可以重重鞭笞Steve，再看着血清是如何愈合红肿鞭痕。

  
将Steve和他的血清推至极限将会是一种极致的愉悦。


End file.
